Immaculate Recluse
by sexy-sassy-proud
Summary: This is a story of a high school recluse who gets a celestial surprise. The main character is of my own imagination and not from the supernatural cast BUT don't let that deter you because the rest of the characters are from spn. I hope you enjoy please R&R! Btw I do not own supernatural or any of it characters!
1. Chapter 1

_ Andrea was a recluse, she sat alone everyday but that didn't bother her much. She like to read and a lot of people around her just didn't understand the solitude that she desired when she was wrapped up in a book. The way she discovered most books was through tumblr. She would scroll through people's chats and rates and reviews on different books and if something sparked her interest she got it. However, she never participated in these chats she liked to be an observer, a wallflower, and let the others do the talking for her_.

Today was like every other, she was reading a book entitled Sea Change by Aimee Friedman. It was amazing even for a teen supernatural romance as it was so labeled in the book store on her kindle. She liked supernatural books like this it opened her up to new ideas like, what if mermaids/mermen really existed? It was cool to think about. She had just finished a huge book series called Supernatural and there were so many different types creatures both good and evil.

Andrea sat so lost in thought and her book that she didn't initially notice when someone sat beside her. He eventually tapped her on the shoulder shocking her out of her dream world. From the smirk on his face her face must have been priceless and totally embarrassing.

"Didn't mean to scare ya," he began as her face began to slowly return back to normal, "I'm new here, my name is Gabriel." He stuck his hand in her direction and she took it loosely and knew it must of felt like he was shaking a dead fish.

"I'm Andrea," she said quietly. She wasn't very good at small talk so she hoped he didn't expect much of it. He nodded and made a face like _not bad_. Gabriel just turned and began eating his lunch without much of an inclination for conversation past introductions.

Andrea just shrugged and began reading again. However, she could barely focus on the words on the page because every so often she would peek over her book and look him. He had light brown hair that was swept back and out of his face but still shoulder length, he had this perpetual smirk on his face that crinkled the corners of his deep amber eyes. They looked to be liquid and just when she got lost in that color she noticed that he was staring at her, which really should have registered earlier seeing as she was looking directly into his eyes meaning he was looking directly into hers. The crinkle went away as his face grew more enthralled. His pink lips parted slightly as their staring contest weathered on.

She then let her ears wander the way she did sometimes just to hear what the idle gossip of the day was and she could hear everyone whispering about her and the new kid. She blinked and shook her head she hated being the center of attention for two reasons. 1-because she hated being the center if anything the outskirts were more her style, quiet and calm and all that good stuff, 2-it was NEVER good to be the center of attention at her school that's when you start getting bullied. She remembered Martha Dumbtruck, she was a loner herself but not by choice she had some problems as a kid and that led her to be on the bigger side and everyone taunted her for it. She ended up moving half way through their freshman year to somewhere out in Omaha. Andrea didn't want to move she liked her town and her house and her room. And now she was working herself up to a panic.

The new kid, Gabriel, must of seen her worry because he took immediate action. "Hey you done with this?" She looked down to her tray and then back up at him and nodded. He grabbed and and then nodded his head toward the door, "let's get out of here," he smiled and she just nodded dumbly her panic still building in her thoughts.

He threw both of their trays away and they headed toward the library. "Sorry for making such a scene back there." He rubbed the back of his neck and frowned slightly at her.

The liquid in his amber eyes went stone cold with the sadness he felt and she shrugged, "it's alright it isn't your fault, they like gossip it's a small town and all."

He nodded his head and pulled 2 mini Milky Ways out of his pocket. "I understand that completely," he shook his head and let out a humorless chuckle.

She just put her head down as she walked in an attempt to hide the blush that stained probably her whole body. She only looked up when they got to the library. They settled down at a table in the far corner of the room. It was far away from all the other tables for the specific reason so students could make up tests and quizzes they missed but since no one was there so they used it.

Andrea put her stuff down and curled up into the seat. She kicked of her shoes and curled her knees up to her chest hugging her legs close to her. Then she just sat quiet in her own thoughts.

Gabriel put his things down on the table and looked at her, watching the human as she curled into herself, trying to stay as small and quiet as possible. "Why don't you sit with other people a lunch? Are your friends absent?"

"No, I usually sit alone. I like to be alone its quiet and I can read without having to stop to have conversation," Andrea stared down at her jeans, picking at a loose string along the seam.

Gabriel just nodded and sat quiet for a moment, "What kind of books do you read?"

She looked up at him with a skeptical look on her face as if his interest wasn't genuine and that he was going to make fun of her like all the other people did. She just shrugged dubbing the information harmless and the fact that he just didn't seem like that kinda guy.

They talked about a little of everything but nothing really until the bell that ended lunch rang. Gabriel asked her what her next class was and they swapped schedules. They found out that they had lunch, Math, and English together.

Then the two were off to Math, Andrea didn't really notice until she thought about it during her math lesson but she trusted the stranger she just met and hoped that they would stay friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Saturday about a month after she met Gabriel. Andrea was home alone because her parents were both away at a convention in Colorado for science. Her mother was a neurobiologist and her father was a physicist. Andrea started to enjoy going to school now that she met Gabriel. They had become very close friends and she noticed that she was coming more out of the shell she don't even realize she made for herself._

Andrea snuggled down into her bed it was warm beneath the covers compared to the brisk, wet February day that tainted the out doors. She was reading a new novel called For Love of an Angel. It was one of her many _adult _fiction books that she kept lying around for a rainy day.

Andrea read the book lazily, it wasn't her first time reading it so she skipped parts she didn't like and really just skimmed through the boring parts. She wasn't actually paying much attention to the book and it was warm and cozy in her room so she began to nod off. She fell asleep right after reading the part about angels and their back story and personalities.

Her dreams were filled with angels as she slept. The main character Michael was there and a bunch of random guys with wings that her mind dubbed as being angels.

In the dream Andrea sat in her lawn, it was a clear summers night, and there were angels just idly walking around. Michael sat next to her and the other angels sat or stood walking and just talking about nothing in particular. Then fireworks flared over the trees across the street and they all turned to watch the show.

After a particularly pretty one shot up and fizzled away she turned to look at Michael. However, it wasn't Michael anymore it was actually Gabriel in Michael's place. He sat staring up at the fireworks his face painted a different color with each one. "Dream Andrea" didn't even really care. She looked him over, his face was the same, that same perpetual smirk and liquid amber eyes, his everything else was pretty much the same and just when she was about to turn back toward the show something behind him caught her eye. Gabriel had wings, the were a mix of the color of his hair and eyes and they were beautiful.

Andrea sat gawking at them until the scene around her faded. The sky, trees, even her house and yard turned completely black. Even the other angels disappeared, everything went until the only things left were Gabriel and Andrea.

They sat in complete darkness but not. It was all very hard to describe she could still see him and herself but there was nothing else and no absolute light source. He turned and looked her in the eye. His face was very pensive and he had a look like he was going to say something but don't know exactly how to word it.

Finally he sighed and his wings ruffled behind him. "This isn't a dream. Well it is, but I'm real and what I'm about to tell you is the truth and all that jazz."

She just squinted at him in confusion but sat and waited for him to elaborate. "Well this is awkward, anyway, I don't want you to hate me. I still want to be your friend and-" he kept talking apologizing and panicking and she could tell he was working himself into a stupor and took pity on him.

"Gabe, just say it, I promise I won't be mad or hate you or anything," she placed a comforting had on his shoulder and flashed him a small smile of encouragement.

He huffed out another sigh and barried his face in his hands. He mumbled a quick sentence that Andrea wasn't able to catch. Then looked up at her with a sorrowful smile.

She gave him a look saying _I didn't hear you and you know it now tell me before I do get mad_. His face fell into a grimace. "Uhm, how 'bout I start with: angels are real, and I'm an angel these wings are my wings and I am the Angel Gabriel," he said not looking her in the eye.

"Okay, and this would upset me why?" She asked idly curious and worried that she befriended a total phsyco path.

He could see the skepticism in her eyes an decided to just let her have it and see if she believes him. "How much do you know about Jesus's conception?"

She shot him a look that screamed confusion, "well the Archangel Gabriel whispered in Mary's ear and 9 months later came Jesus."

Gabriel laughed, a genuine side hurting laugh. Andrea crossed her arms over her chest and waited for him to finish. He wiped his eyes and sighed, "Kinda, but no not really," his face got really serious, "God planted the seed that made Jesus in Mary and I went down and just told her about it."

"Okay," she nodded, "and this has anything to anything how?"

Just after she finished her sentence she woke up to a loud clap of thunder from outside. She sat on her bed pondering her dream. Andrea then leaned over and checked her phone, she'd been sleeping 2 hours. She laughed at herself trying to shake her weird and oddly vivid dream from her mind.

She decided after a bit to text Gabriel and tell him about it.

_Hey Gabe, I just had the weirdest dream and you were in it_

She waited a moment the icon saying he was typing popped up. After a moment it disappeared and from the foot of her bed she heard, "It wasn't a dream."


	3. Chapter 3

Andrea sat there gawking staring at the boy that was previously not there. "How did you get here!?" She yanked the covers over her chest. She regretted her choice of pajamas at that very moment as her eyes met Gabriel's.

He looked tired and she shook her head, "I must still be dreaming," she pinched herself.

Gabriel just watched then walked over placing his hand over the skin that Andrea was about to pinch again. "You aren't dreaming, this is real. I'm so sorry, Annie, I'm so sorry."

She looked up into his eyes seeing the truth and pain flowing around with the amber and honey. She moved over slightly and made room patting the bed next to her and lifting the covers to allow him entrance. Gabriel kicked off his shoes and laid down next to her both of them were on their sides looking at each other.

Andrea lifted her hand and brushed a loose hair out of Gabriel's face, "please just explain to me what you mean, why are you sorry?"

Gabriel moved slightly and placed his hand on her abdomen. "You are pregnant, but not with the son of God like Mary but instead with the child of Castiel the Angel of Thursday," Gabriel looked away furrowing his brow.

Andrea's eyes went wide and placed a hand over Gabriel's, "What? How? Why me?"

"You are pregnant; God planted the angel's seed within you. You are the only human able to carry and deliver a child that is half human half angel. Dad just made you that way, no one knows why." Gabriel hid his face in the pillows.

"So now what?" Andrea looked at him pensively, "I carry the kid to term and then they take it away or I raise it or something. Do I ever get to meet the dad? Can I meet God I mean he is technically the grandfather to my unborn child."

Gabriel turned his head and looked at her like she had 10 heads, "You're okay with this? Even in this society?"

She shrugged, "Could be worse. I'm not too religious but I believe you. I don't know something in my bones says this is a good idea." The human smiled then her face twisted into a grimace.

"What's wrong!?" Gabriel asked concern coloring his features.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Andrea jumped out of the bed no longer caring that she only wore a cami and shorts to bed as she made her way to the bathroom with her hand clamped firmly over her mouth.

She could hear Gabriel following close behind her but couldn't find it in her to care as she dropped to the floor in front of the toilet and threw up the contents of her stomach. During all the gagging she felt Gabriel pull her hair away from her face with one hand and the other rub soothing circles over her back.

After she finished brushing her teeth for the third time in a futile attempt to wash the taste of vomit from her mouth she turned to look at Gabriel who was perched on her toilet patiently waiting for her to finish. "When?"

He shot her a look, "what do you mean 'when'?"

"When did God knock me up?" Andrea knew that morning sickness didn't come immediately so she must have been used as an incubator for more than a day. Now that she thinks about it she missed her period this month but thought nothing of it because she isn't regular yet.

Gabriel chuckled half heartedly and rubbed the back of his neck, "Well ya see, obviously this isn't normal because the baby is half angel so your gestation period is only about 3 months instead of 9. You'll experience each trimester in one month-"

"That wasn't my question," she placed her hand on her hips and sent him her best bitch-face.

"I'm trying to do the math give me a second," Gabriel mumbled for a moment, An was able to catch a number here or there in his mumbled speak, "2 weeks."

"How do you figure?" She raised an eye brow to emphasis her bitch-face.

"9 months is 36 weeks divided by 3 is 12 weeks which is 3 months women usually women get morning sickness around 6 weeks but divide that by 3 for our situation is 2 weeks," he dragged out his explanation adding extra calculations unnecessarily just to make it sound more complex than the reality of it.

"Great so what happens when I start to show? And you never answered my question on if I am to raise it or if someone is going to take it," she finally just fell sliding down to the floor and hugging her knees. If you told her 2 months ago that she was going to become best friends with the new kid who turns out to be the Archangel Gabriel, who ends up telling her she is now the host for an angels child she has never met...well she would have called you crazy. It sounds too much like a bad fan fiction written by those girls who obsess over the TV show that goes with the Supernatural books.

"Actually I thought about that first one. I can use my grace to suppress the physical bump. The baby will still thrive and grow within you but the outside world will have no idea. For the second question, I don't really know I think we'll cross that bridge when we get to it I guess. We have to see what the big man wants and what Castiel wants. I don't think they would put you through this, let you get attached and stuff then leave you like yesterday's trash. I won't let it happen," Gabriel smiled and leaned over rubbing a soothing hand on her shoulder.

"Okay, so I can do this. But first I'm going to go down stairs and make myself some pancakes...with hot fudge," she smiled up at the angel.

"Sounds like a plan," he laughed helped her up then the two made their way downstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Andrea made it through the first trimester relatively unharmed. Her parents thought she caught a bug and wanted to take her to the doctors almost every other day but she had to insist she was perfectly fine.

Gabriel was helpful as well. He made up a different project for Math and English every week so he would have an excuse to come over for long periods of time everyday so Andrea wouldn't be so alone. He also kept up his end of the bargain. Even though she was so small and it wouldn't take long for a small bump to start appearing it never happened and she stayed as slim as she was before she met him.

"Hey you," Andrea said cheerfully as she slid into her seat at their lunch table.

"Hey, you look offly chipper," Gabriel noted taking in the glow of happiness that practically radiated off of the girl.

"I'm not nauseous!" She exclaimed quietly so no one else could hear their conversation. "If what Google tells me is right, I think I'm entering my 2nd trimester," she beamed, "no more morning sickness."

"Good to hear, I have no idea why they call that shit morning sickness when it's all day round."

"Quit your complaining you didn't throw up everything you ate for a whole 2 weeks," she scolded him. She knew he didn't have to physically feel it but whenever it happened he was usually there holding her hair or she would text him and complain.

The rest of the school day went by quickly and Andrea was unusually up beat. So much so that she answered a question in English. That was so out of character for her that the teacher gave her a look and was hesitant to call on her. The rest of her class sat completely silent as she spoke all shocked into awe by her sudden urge to participate. She didn't notice though she was too excited to answer the simple question on symbolism that she sat explaining in minuet detail what symbolism is.

After that class she decided it would be a nice day to walk home and forced Gabriel to walk with her. He offered to fly them both to her house but she refused.

"It's such a nice day, spring is right around the corner and we should walk, get some fresh air. I'm sure your niece/nephew would love some fresh air," she stated as she hauled him out the door and onto the sidewalk leading in the direction of her house.

"Okay, I'm doing this for the baby, just so we're clear. You'll probably get hit by a car if I don't come with you and I can't have anything happen to my future niece/nephew," Gabriel grumbled.

"Sure let's go with that!" She smiled wide and began to walk.

They arrived at her house 25 minutes later, it was a mile walk and it usually wouldn't have taken so long but Andrea wanted to take in the nice day which added an extra 10 minutes to their voyage.

She skipped up the porch steps and unlocked the door. The girl entered the house and left the door open for the slacking Gabriel who followed behind her and closed it.

When he walked into the house he heard a gasp and he picked up the pace to see what was wrong. Gabriel found Andrea sitting on the kitchen floor in front of the cupboard that held the snacks. He walked up to her and she looked up at him, she was crying.

Immediately he thought she was hurt. "Oh my Father, are you alright? Where does it hurt?" He frantically looked her over finding no visible injury.

"I didn't get hurt," she sobbed.

"Then, what's wrong?" Gabriel kneeled down beside her, his face contorted with his confusion.

She lifted a shaky hand, pointing to the open cabinet, "We ran out of Oreos," she sobbed and brought her knees to her chest. She rested her forehead on her knees and began to sob harder.

Gabriel looked at her completely astonished then he began to laugh. She looked over at his guffawing form and sobbed even harder. He placed a hand on her back still trying to stop his laughter. "Don't cry it's alright."

"Why are you laughing at me?" she frowned.

He snapped and conjured up a package of Oreos handing it to Andrea, "Because you're crying over Oreos. Please tell me you see a little bit of the humor."

"Whatever," she snatched the Oreos out of his hand and opened it shoving a whole cookie in her mouth and turning away from him.

"Well you eat your Oreos I'm going to do some of my Spanish homework," he got up and went to the kitchen table throwing his bag down and pulled out his grammar booklet for Spanish.

She did just that downing an entire sleeve of Oreos before closing them and joining Gabriel at the table.

He looked up as she took the seat across from him, "oh I almost forgot!" he exclaimed.

She gave him a questioning look, "I know you can't go to the doctor and I'm assuming you would like to see your little one," he continued and she nodded. "I've arranged so you can come with me to see Raphael, I mean who better to be your obstetrician than the angel of health himself."

"Okay," she smiled. "When can we go?"

"Wednesday," Gabriel smiled back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: She is 5 weeks pregnant which means she's about 15 weeks pregnant if it was a normal pregnancy.**

Wednesday came fast and Andrea was anxious. Gabriel flew her home that day because it was raining and they did their homework. They had to wait for the okay from Raphael saying that he was ready to see An.

Their study session didn't get very far because Andrea was so distracted. "What if the baby isn't healthy?" she asked suddenly after staring at her science homework for 10 minutes.

"I'm sure it is," said Gabriel not bothering to look up from his history homework.

"But what if it isn't? It's the first of its kind, how will we even know it's healthy?" Andrea stood up and began pacing the kitchen.

"Andrea please just relax. Don't work yourself up. Sit and do your homework we'll find out everything soon enough," Gabriel watched her pace the floor and exasperated tone leaking into his voice.

She looked up at him and felt a mix of pity and annoyance. Pity because he had to deal with her and her emotionally destroyed self. Annoyance because she was carrying a child (she found out was called a nephilim) and he was the one bitching. She sat down but didn't even attempt to do her homework, she was too nervous and knew whatever she put would probably be wrong if not crazy.

Another hour had passed and Gabriel let out a small sigh of what seemed to be relief. He looked up at Andrea who was now snoring silently on her homework. The angel shook his head and rolled his eyes. The girl had gotten so emotional she thought herself to sleep.

He leaned forward and tapped her on the shoulder. She huffed out a breath and turned her head to the other side. Gabriel got up and moved to the other side of the table, he tapped her again and she groaned, "What?"

"Time to go. Don't you want to meet your baby?" Gabriel cooed speaking in a voice barely above a whisper.

She sat up and stretched her mind still obviously stuck in whatever nice dream she was having because she wasn't panicking. "Okay let's go." She smiled and took Gabriel's hand.

She blinked and found herself in a large marble lobby. She looked around. There was a receptionist (or so she's assuming) in the corner and when she turned to Gabriel she saw those same honey and amber colored wings she saw in her dream.

"Gabriel your wings," she began her voice faded away as he stretched them out untangle the feathers that got ruffled during their flight.

"Hmm? Oh! Yeah, heaven strips you of any magical shield. Like I was using my grace to hide my wings but that shield gets let down. Like look," he motioned toward Andrea's belly. Andrea looked down at her once flat stomach to find that it was now a small mound.

She made a futile attempt to pull her tight shirt over the smallish bump and when it proved impossible she blushed. "Hey Gabe do you think you could magic my shirt to be bigger?"

"I can't make the shirt grow but I can get you another one," he said taking in the now embarrassed and slightly frustrated girl.

"Okay, that'll work," her blush deepened. She was increasingly embarrassed more than she probably would be if the baby wasn't messing with her hormones but it didn't matter because a second later Gabriel snapped and she was wearing one of his night shirts. She was relieved to find that her yoga pants could stretch over her slightly wider hips because she did not want to wear any other articles of clothing that belonged to Gabriel.

"All better?" He asked. She nodded and they both walked over to the woman at the desk in the corner.

She looked up at Gabriel and smiled but when her gaze fell on to Andrea she grimaced, "why did you bring a human into heaven?"

Her voice reminded Andrea of the snail secretary from Monsters Inc. "Sh-she has an appointment with Raphael. She's carrying the angel-human child."

He was obviously intimidated by the woman behind the desk. Andrea averted her gaze immediately looking down at her shoes. She made a mental note on how she couldn't see as much of her shoes as she could moments before they arrived. She smiled slightly and placed one hand gingerly on her stomach rubbing small circles over her navel.

She was so enthralled by her new figure that she didn't notice Gabriel was walking away until he turned and called her name. She looked up and half jogged toward him to catch up.

"Sorry that you have to see your stomach but not much I can do up here," Gabriel said as they turned a corner that opened up to a hallway full of doors.

"Don't be, I-I like it," she sighed then looked up at him and smiled. "I feel more connected and like this is actually happening."

He nodded then turned forward, "we are headed to room 164."

She nodded and looked at the doors as they passed. She saw room 164 about 10 rooms in front of where they were standing and immediately began to get nervous. Her hands began to sweat and she wiped them on her pants in an attempt to push away the uneasy feeling that settled in her stomach.

Gabriel noticed how Andrea began to fidget and took her hand in his. She grasped the angels hand in her own using him now as a life preserver. The room was quickly approaching and she was glad for the calming sensations that radiated through her body. She knew Gabriel was the cause and leaned more on him because with more contact came more of that calming sensation.

They walked up to the door and Gabriel put his free hand on the knob. "Are you ready?"

She just nodded and Gabriel turned the knob pushing the door open to reveal a sterile, very human looking doctor's room.


	6. Chapter 6

They both entered the sterile room and were greeted by a tall black woman Andrea could only guess to be Raphael.

"Hello their child," Raphael greeted Andrea by shaking her hand and motioning for her to sit on the bed in the center of the room. She turned her gaze over to Gabriel, "Long time no see, Gabriel."

"Yes, I didn't know you took on a female vessel. Maybe I should stay more in touch."

"Oh, I only took on this vessel to make our young mother here more comfortable."

"Good thinking," Andrea could feel tension in the air and just assumed it was sibling rivalry.

When Raphael turned back to her all she saw was a bright, happy smile. "Alright now let's get started," she said as she pulled a gown off the wall and handed it over to Andrea. "You change into this Gabriel and I will be just outside this door so holler if you need anything."

Andrea took the gown and nodded. Once the two were gone she slid off the table and began to change. It was harder for her to bend down and untie her shoes than usual but she didn't mind. "You can't help it little one," she cooed as she pulled the gown around her and tied the strings at her side together.

"I'm done," she called as she hoisted herself up back on the table.

The door opened and only Raphael entered. Andrea looked behind her where she saw Gabriel take a seat in a chair she doesn't remember seeing.

"Why isn't Gabriel coming in?"Andrea asked. Her hands began to get clammy again and she longed for the calm that Gabriel had brought her before.

Raphael casted a sour look over her shoulder as she caught the last glimpse of Gabriel before the door shut completely. "He didn't want to take Castiel's place in his child's life," Raphael said sweetly but Andrea could hear the disgust underneath.

Andrea immediately knew that the words were not his own and quickly grew furious with Raphael, "Well where is he then!? Where was Castiel when I was bent over the toilet vomiting or even having a tough time in school!?" Andrea's body pulsed with her anger she couldn't believe Raphael wouldn't let Gabriel in the room.

"He was taking care if pressing matters in heaven," she said through gritted teeth, "now let's get started."

Andrea crossed her legs and arms, "Not until Gabriel comes in."

Raphael puffed out her chest opening her mouth ready to say something but the door opened a moment later. Raphael's head whipped around, "GABRIEL GET OUT!"

The intruder wasn't Gabriel, in fact, Andrea didn't recognize the man who walked through the. "Oh, Castiel, I'm sorry I thought you were Gabriel."

"I gathered," he replied his low rocky voice sent shivers down Andrea's spine. He turned to Andrea, "Hello, I'm Castiel. You must be Andrea."

She nodded, she remembered the name and the role of the man it was associated with. "Are you-" she stammered.

"Yes I am the father to your child," he stated his voice sounded cold and emotionless, her heart throbbed at the sound. She looked him over, he had messy black hair and bright blue eyes that contrasted with his milky skin. He was wearing black work pants with loafers and a white shirt with a blue tie and a long trench coat. He had a generally mussy feel to his appearance but he radiated power and authority. He shifted slightly and unfolded his large wings from behind his back. They were jet black with midnight blue on the tips of each feather.

"I will be accompanying you in the viewing of our child," he said and moved closer to the table.

She swung her legs back on to the table and shifted so she was as far as possible from the father of her child. Raphael smiled at what she thought was a cooperative human.

~¥~

The appointment went...awkwardly. Andrea was poked and prodded in places she never wanted to be poked and prodded in and Castiel just stood there emotionless and nodded. The only okay point is when Raphael did the sonogram and she heard its heart beat.

She was asked whether she wanted to know the gender, when Castiel said yes she said no. She saw Raphael pull him aside and knew she told him but Andrea was happy with the mystery.

She got dressed at the end and hugged the picture if her unborn child to her chest as she walked out. "How did it go?"

She looked over at Gabriel incredulously. He nodded his understanding, "Watcha holding?"

Andrea's face immediately brightened as she stuck out the picture for Gabriel to see. "It's our baby," the words came out before she could stop them. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Gabriel's gait stutter and then pick up again into his normal pace.

Andrea felt her cheeks go red as she looked away, her dark caramel hair colored fell over her face, "Sorry."

There was a pause, "no it's alright," he took her hand, "it's just the hormones talking."

Andrea took his hand and accepted the excuse, knowing it wasn't the truth. "Let's get home," she said and a second later she was in her room.

She looked down at her flat stomach and placed a hand over it. "It's been a long day I'm going to go to sleep." Andrea climbed into her bed and kicked off her shoes then remembered she was wearing Gabriel's shirt.

He looked at her as she picked at the hem of the shirt, " keep it," and with that he was gone...


	7. Chapter 7

Note: she is now roughly 7 weeks pregnant which means she's about 21 weeks. This means most of the discomfort of the first trimester is gone.

~¥~

"Hey," Andrea said as she slid her books onto the lunch table.

"Hey," Gabriel looked up from his tray. "What's new with no name?"

"What did I say about calling it that?" She shook her head, "nothing really it's more active now nothing major just a flutter of motion every once in a while. It's so odd because I can't see it's presence but I can feel it."

"I get yelled at for calling it no name and you're calling it ~it~," Gabriel threw his arms up dramatically. Andrea just stuck her tongue out before she began to eat her lunch.

They sat in silence for most of lunch, it was comfortable and they both liked it sometimes. However, about 5 minutes before the bell dismissed them Andrea grabbed her stomach and gasped loudly. Some kids at the table next to them turned to look at her she smiled shyly until they turned around and then shot Gabriel a worried look.

"What is it? What's wrong?" He asked in a hushed tone.

"Baby," she stammered, "I think it just kicked."

The concern in Gabriel's face melted away and was replaced with both relief and joy. "That's great!" He bursts out before he snapped a hand over his mouth. The kids at the table next to them turned and looked at them again. "Can I help you?"

They turned back around and one girl rolled her eyes. He smiled and turned back toward Andrea. "This is good, kicking is healthy right? Means the baby is healthy and happy and shit."

"Language," she scolded, "I guess but owww. Does it have to be that forceful?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes, "Maybe he's excited."

Andrea gave him a look like she was smacked across the mouth. "What?"

"You said 'he's'," she commented smiling slightly. "You think it's a boy?"

"A guy can hope right?" Gabriel smiled. "Imagine trying to raise a girl, that sh-stuff is hard they are so needy" he smiled.

Andrea shoved his arm jokingly, "Good point, but what am I suppose to do with a boy? I think it's a girl because we can play barbies and do each others hair and they are easier to toilet train."

Gabriel rolled his eyes and started doing the math homework that was due next period. Andrea smiled and picked up her book.

~¥~

"Is this necessary?" Andrea asked as she buttoned up the night-shirt.

"Very," Gabriel said with his back turned to Andrea to give her a little privacy. He wanted her to change before they arrived in heaven so he didn't have to do a quick change as she struggled and stood exposed in the waiting room again. "We are going to be late," Gabriel tapped his foot impatiently.

"We are waiting on you I am done," Andrea said mimicking his actions. Gabriel turned around and had to blink. Andrea was in a pair of his sweats, one of his night shirts with her hair tied up in a messy bun on top of her head. To him she looked stunning. She cleared her throat and he blinked hard again before taking her hand and transporting them to heaven.

~¥~

When they got there and signed in Castiel was waiting for them. "Hello, Andrea." His voice sounded so arrogant and cocky that Andrea had the thought of shoving her hand down his throat and pulling his vocal cords out so he couldn't speak anymore.

She suppressed her violent urges for the time being, "Hello, Castiel," she said through her teeth.

"Shall we?" He said motioning toward the hall that led to the room they met Raphael in last time.

"We shall," she made a point of grabbing Gabriel's hand and dragged him past Castiel and down the hall to room 164.

"Hello, child," Raphael said we she entered.

"Let's get down to business I'm hungry and Gabriel promised me lunch." Andrea said as she began to unbutton the night-shirt that was more snug than when they left her house.

Raphael handed over the gown and walked out of the room with Gabriel. When she was done Andrea went into the hall and told Raphael she was ready. Raphael and Castiel immediately walked in. Gabriel hung back and sat on a chair that sat across the hall from the door.

"You too," they all opened their mouths to protest but she silenced them all with a look. "I'm carrying an angel-human hybrid and I'm scared out of my mind not to mention hormonal I trust one of the three of you and last time he sat in the hall this time he's in with me." She grabbed Gabriel's hand and had him help her on to the table once they got inside.

"You can trust me. I can help you to hoist yourself on to the table," Castiel said looking sincerely confused about why Andrea didn't immediately trust him.

"I'll pass," she gave him a sarcastic smile then placed her feet into the stirrups.

They started with the uncomfortable poking and prodding but this time Gabriel held her hand and they talked. He never took his eyes off her face so that she knew he was protecting her modesty.

Then Raphael took her legs off the stirrups, placing them flat on the table, and but a blanket on them before lifting her hospital gown and exposing her stomach.

This time Andrea was more engaged. She stared at the watch in wonder as she saw a small creature come up onto the screen. Raphael motioned to different points on the screen. With each prod of her finger Andrea saw the outline of her child come into view.

"And those things that are folded behind the baby are the wings." Raphael circled a small fuzzy white section of the screen with the tip if her pinky finger.

"Woah," Gabriel looked over at Andrea, "that's so cool. Only a 50/50 chance of wings and your kid gets them. Awesome." He looked back at the screen with such pride and awe Andrea wanted to cry.


	8. Chapter 8

When the appointment was over and Andrea was dressed her and Gabriel made their way to the lobby. Just as Gabriel was about to bring them back to earth they heard footsteps approaching from behind them.

"Andrea can I speak with you?" They both recognized that voice and simultaneously turned toward its owner. Castiel was approaching them and Andrea sighed heavily.

"Sure, Castiel," she shot Gabriel a look saying ~you leave my side and I will roast your balls on a spit and serve them to you with ketchup~. Gabriel gulped and nodded understanding the look completely.

Castiel glanced first at Gabriel and then at Andrea. He squinted his eyes and tilted his head as if he was trying to decipher their silent communication. He opened his mouth as if to speak, his head was still tilted and his eyes were still squinted. He stayed like that for a few moments before he straightened himself and closed his mouth.

"You said you wanted to talk?" Andrea said firmly. She kept up her façade as the baby started kicking. The human placed a comforting hand over the spot the baby was kicking and rubbed small soothing circles.

Castiel's eyes flicked down to Andrea's hand and then back up to her eyes. "May I please speak to you alone?"

She looked over at Gabriel who shrugged and gave her an encouraging look. He wanted her to be on good terms with Castiel if only for the baby. Andrea gave him a pleading look but with a flap of his wings he was gone.

She turned her attention back over to Castiel. "What?" she asked with more than a little venom in her voice. She placed her other hand on her stomach as well soothing the now calm bulge.

He sighed, "Andrea I want to get to know you." He took a step forward and ran his fingers through his hair obviously searching for and unable to find the words he wanted to say.

Now that she thinks of it this is the most human thing she has ever seen the angel do. She blames her pity and guilt on the baby and takes a step forward affectively entering Castiel's personal space. "Castiel, I'm sure you mean well but you haven't really proven to me that you could be a father to this child."

Castiel heaved a sigh and for a moment Andrea got lost in the sweet yet musky scent that enveloped her. "That is what I want to speak to you about. I feel as if my efforts to be in this child's life have been in vain. My duties in heaven have occupied my time so much so that I am unable to know the mother to my child and I'm afraid you will shun me when this child is born and I will be left alone."

Andrea's heart broke slightly at the words. When Castiel finally lifted his head to look her in the eyes she saw the pain and loneliness there that he spoke of. She reached up and gently caressed his cheek. She could feel the slight pressure on her hand as he leaned into her touch. For the first time she felt like she could really see the man (well angel) in front of her. He had finally let down the façade that had misguided her opinion of him. Instead of the silent brute that was above it all that she usually saw, she saw a pliant man submissive to his loneliness.

"Castiel if you wish to be I the child's life all you have to do is ask. It is your child just as much it is mine. Plus I can't raise a half angel baby by myself and I'm sure Gabriel will probably hurt himself if he tried to help me raise it," a small smile crept onto her lips as she thought of Gabriel trying to tend to a baby.

That smile was mirrored on Castiel's face and hope filled his blue eyes, "Are you sure?" He asked obviously trying and failing to keep the hope out of his voice.

"Of course," she flashed him a full genuine smile before her face went serious. "However, Castiel, you can't come and go as you please a father has to be a staple in a child's life especially when it's young. I understand you have duties here in heaven but you must understand if you want to be apart of this baby's life you have to make a commitment. That isn't to say you must spend all your time with us it's just-"

"I understand. I'm not as ignorant as I might seem," Castiel breathed a small laugh.

"Okay then, well we better get back before my parents get home and man do I have to pee," Andrea took Castiel's hand expectant.

Castiel looked at her in shock, no one had ever held his hand before. Usually if he has to transport people he touches their shoulder and moved them that way. Andrea just smiled and squeezed his hand gently. "Well we better get you home then," he said before flying her home.

They landed in her kitchen but they were not alone. When they finally touched down they were met by the sight of her frantic parents pacing the kitchen.


	9. Chapter 9

Andrea's mom let out a loud shriek when she saw the two appear in the kitchen. When her dad turned to see what happened his eyes went wide and he grabbed at the counter next to him to hold himself up. Both of them looked gaunt and terrified.

They stood like that for a few moments, Andrea was still holding Castiel's hand when she finally spoke. "Uh, hi mom," she turned her head slightly to get a better look of her father, "dad."

Her father was the first to thaw. His expression changed from frightened to enraged and concerned in the blink of an eye. He took 2 quick, long strides toward Castiel and lifted his hand to point at the angel, "Who are you!?" His voice was loud and demanding, his face was red and Andrea could see the vein in his forehead clear as day. Her father wasn't one to get upset easily but he was very protective. She was admittedly frightened by this part of him and was glad she was never the one that finger pointed toward.

Castiel remained clam and solemn, the mask was back on his face and made the edges of his jaw line and cheek bones more pronounced, "I am Castiel, Angel of The Lord."

He said the short sentence as nonchalantly as if he was commenting on the weather or something mundane and commonplace. Andrea heaved a sigh she knew she had to do something before things got more out of hand than they already were.

Guessing by the look on her father's face it was too late. Her dad turned his attention toward her, "Andrea what did he just say?"

The animosity in his eyes lightened slightly but didn't disappear. Andrea just shrugged internally and decided she might as well tell them the truth seeing as they are already out to a crazy start.

"Mom, dad, can you take a seat please there is something I have to tell you," Andrea released Castiel's hand and sat down at the table motioning for Castiel and her parents to sit as well. They all sat down and her parents looked up at her concerned and expectant. "So uhm," Andrea's voice shook she had no idea where to start. She assumed saying ~I'm pregnant with a half angel half human child and the guy next to me really is an angel and he's the dad but we didn't do it~ wouldn't go over well. She thought she would start with things they were comfortable with. "So do you know my friend Gabriel from school?" She waited until they nodded. "Well he is an angel just like Castiel here is, actually he's an archangel, the archangel Gabriel to be exact." Her mother looked too shocked to move let alone speak but her father was ready to pounce with questions Andrea could see it from the look on his face. "Please let me finish the story before you say anything." She looked at them before she began again then said, "and you know the story of Mary and Jesus and the immaculate conception." This wasn't a question she knew they knew. "The same thing happened, however Gabriel didn't appear to me in a dream, not really anyway. He became my friend and well I guess what I'm saying is I'm pregnant."

She sat for a few moments and watched the terrified expressions on their faces get even worse. "But I should clarify some things up. I am still a virgin," the both cringed simultaneously, "it really was immaculate conception. The baby is only half human, though, it is also half angel and the father is Castiel."

Another long paused stretched out between them. The person that spoke next came as a surprise. "Mr. and Mrs. Winchester I promise you that I have not sinned with your daughter. Also, the child will not have to interfere with her life if she doesn't want it to, heaven merely needed a vessel to carry the child to term. If she wishes to rid herself of it when it no longer needs her then she will not be forced to raise it."

"Castiel," her mother spoke the name as if it were a secretive thing that no one else should hear, "as a woman of science I have a hard time believing you. And Andrea you look no bigger than any other normal day, how do I know your claims to be true?"

Castiel and Andrea shared a look it meant absolutely nothing but also everything. Castiel was the first to react though. "Mrs. Winchester your claims are valid but let me show you." He stood up and moved so that he was standing behind the chair. After a moment gorgeous wings filled the previously empty space.

"You really are an angel," she said in awe. He just nodded and turned his attention toward Mr. Winchester who he noted hadn't said anything in a long while.

He was wide-eyed and seemed to be in shock. He blinked furiously then said, "I believe you when you say you are an angel but Andrea."

Castiel nodded, "Andrea if you would please stand beside me." She got up and moved to stand next to Castiel . He placed his middle and fore fingers on his left on her forehead and in a moment the previously loose clothing she still wore became tight again. She could feel the baby move beneath her skin and rubbed small circles over it.

"Gabriel placed a spell on Andrea so her 'baby bump' would not be visible and she could go about her day normally," Castiel explained.

"H-ho-how pregnant are you exactly?" Her mother stuttered out eyes now glued to the bulge that took the place of her daughter's flat stomach.

"About 7 weeks pregnant in 'human time'," she said air quotes and all. "Which translates to about 21 weeks because the gestation for a nephilim is only 3 months and not 9. So I have about another month to go."

"Oh," was all either parent could manage.

"Wait, so your saying all those times you were sick you weren't actually sick you were just...pregnant?" Her mother asked.

"Yea."

"Your father and I will be upstairs contemplating this if you need us. There is a casserole in the oven that needs to come out in a few minutes," her mother departed with those words dragging her husband behind her as she made her way up the stairs to their room.


	10. Chapter 10

"Well that went better than expected," Andrea eased herself down onto a chair. Her baby bump was now very big and very in the way. Castiel noticed her struggle and tapped her forehead once more returning her stomach to its normal size. She looked first down at her stomach then up at Castiel and sighed.

He took a seat next to her he already made his wings disappear. "Castiel?" Andrea began looking over at the supernatural being beside her. He looked at her and raised his eye brows waiting for her to continue. "What is going to happen when the baby is born?"

Castiel looked at her as if he was deciding on what the best thing to say was. "Whatever you want to happen I guess," Castiel said as if it was that easy.

"Castiel, I want to keep it and raise it but I can't so it without you and Gabriel and this is probably not the best environment to raise a baby that is half angel and human. You can hide your wings but what if it can't and someone sees and something happens. And my parents I don't want to place this burden on them. Not saying this is a burden just that it might be to them."

"Andrea I can easily arrange for you to live in heaven with me," Castiel said as if she knew that fact all along.

"Wait like in Heaven? What would that entail?" Andrea didn't think he was serious. A live human living in heaven? Impossible, right?

"It's probably easier if I show you," Castiel said simply. Andrea gave him a skeptical look and he just held out his hand.

~¥~

The house was 4 floors of pure beauty. The first floor was made up of a latest kitchen, a fine dining room, a normal dining room, and a sitting room. The second floor had 4 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms. The third floor had a large 'play' room. The entire floor was open space ready to decorated. The fourth floor was the basement which was more or less a man cave with a huge plasma screen tv with 6 or 7 recliners forming a semi-circle in front of it. On the other side of the basement was a mini arcade with all the classic games and a pool table. Andrea was stunned by the well off humanity of it. She honestly didn't know what to expect when Castiel said he had a house in heaven but she definitely didn't expect this.

The only flaw about the house was that because it was in heaven Andrea had her baby bump and Castiel's wings were always visible.

"Castiel?" She asked after he gave her the tour. He turned his attention to her, "your house is so human and not at all what I expected." It wasn't a question or accusation just a comment.

"Well yes. I built they house it is made purely of magic but not the kind that shields my wings a strong kind. Gabriel helped me make it he did most of the design. "

Andrea just nodded. She wasn't even going to ask about the magic things like that are too complicated for her and she knows it. Then she thought of something, "Why are there 4 bedrooms?"

Castiel turned to her, "one is mine, one is yours, one is the nursery, and one is Gabriel's"

She smiled slightly she liked the thought of living with Gabriel. It would never be boring and he's proved himself to be a good cook in their time together.

~¥~

The decision was made and she moved in. Her parents seemed to be in a daze when she asked them permission and said she could as long as she visited them and stayed in touch and things like that. Andrea felt bad about leaving her parents but now she had to make decisions for someone else and she decided this was the best one.

~¥~

The reminder of her pregnancy passed and she had all the usual fatigues other than the time she had the hiccups and burped out blue and auburn colored swirls of smoke. Then she had a dream she was going birth to a bird which wasn't far-fetched seeing as her baby did have wings.

School went by normally she only hung out with Gabriel per usual and her grades never slipped even with the new levels of unnecessary stress she felt.

Everything was fine and relatively normal until she felt a sharp pain one day on Intro to Business. Andrea originally wrote it off seeing as it was small and could have been anything. However, as the class progressed the pain started to get worse and people began to stare at her. She was flushed and panting slightly; finally the teacher looked over at her and asked if she was okay.

Andrea nodded without speaking afraid what might come through her lips if she opened them. She just nodded until another wave of pain hit and she shook her head vehemently.

She raised her hand to ask to go to the nurse but when she opened her mouth she screamed. The teacher walked over to her, "Are you alright!?" He seemed to be at a loss for what to do because he didn't see any visible injury. "What happened?" He lowered his voice now attempting to soothe her.

She just grabbed her stomach and tried to get up. Her pain filled brain still tried to process where Gabriel was. ~Its period 2 so he might have pottery or is it Latin? Maybe US History.~ She finally gave up on trying to think where he was and decided praying for him would be the best bet. "Gabriel, if you can hear me something is wrong! Help!" She knew he would hear him, he always listened to those who prayed to him.

With in seconds he walked through the door. "Hello, Sir" he greeted the teacher and then made his way over to Andrea, she was still in her seat despite her efforts to stand. He kneeled down next to the desk and leaned in moving so he could whisper in her ear, "nothing is wrong with him. He's just ready to meet you."

It took her a few seconds but then the words registered, "it's going to be a girl," was all she could say before Gabriel maneuvered her out of the desk. Everywhere he touched she could feel that familiar calming sensation.

"Sir, I'm going to take her to the nurse," said Gabriel calmly as they walked out of the room. The teacher just nodded dumbly.

Once they were in the hall Gabriel made sure the coast was clear before he transported them both to the lobby of the building Raphael met them. Gabriel picked her up princess style and walked swiftly over to the woman at the desk.

"Is Raphael here?" She nodded and pointed down the hall

"Usual room."

With that Gabriel flew them to room 164 where Raphael was waiting for them. "Put her down on the table." Raphael instructed Gabriel to do several things and finally leaned over and looked Andrea in the eye. "Honey, we are going to do a cesarean section to get the little one at because it is safer than a natural birth. You're going to fall asleep any moment. Do not worry everything is fine."

"Gabriel," called out Andrea, her voice was worn from the days events and her words were barely over a whisper. He moved beside her and took her hand, "don't leave me."

He squeezed her hand gently, "wouldn't dream of it."

Andrea smiled and her eyes fluttered closed, the anesthesia had kicked in and she was now unconscious. Gabriel stayed faithfully by her side as the procedure weathered on, waiting eagerly for the birth of his niece/nephew.


	11. Chapter 11

Author Note: Sorry this took so long. It wasn't that I didn't have the chapter written it's just that I didn't have the means to put it up. I actually am in the middle of writing chapter 17. Stick around because it gets juicy.

Also note that I changed both the rating and the characters (not change per say, more of add) I can't help myself my mind has taken up permanent residence in the gutter and I am not too broken up about it.

Andrea woke up with absolutely no memory of where she was. Gabriel sensed her distress before she began to outwardly panic, however, and squeezed her hand gently sending that calming feeling to her. Just the pressure of Gabriel's hand in hers calmed her.

"Morning sleepy head," he said as he helped her into sitting position. The angels healed all if her physical wounds but she was still groggy from the meds.

She looked over at Gabriel and smiled, "you stayed," she noted before leaning over and hugging him. Then she looked around and reality hit her like a bat to the face, "Where's my baby!?" Worry had once again taken over her features when she could not find a small person in the room. As a matter of fact, her and Gabriel were the only two in the room.

"Calm down, Annie, the baby is with his father getting blessed." Gabriel pressed his palm to her forehead sending more calming feelings because he knew the difference between worry and a mother worrying for her child and he also knew she wouldn't stop until she was holding or at least in the room with said child.

She smacked his hand away after a moment, "by who?"

Gabriel smiled and let out a small chuckle, "let's just say; it's grandfather."

She sat in confusion for a moment but just then Castiel came in holding a bundle of white blankets. Andrea's face lit up at the sight. "Hello, Andrea," Castiel said. Standing their holding their child he looked awkward. It was clear that he had never held a child in his life, this fact didn't surprise Andrea but I was kind of amusing.

"Hello, Castiel," she replied then held out her arms, "can I hold-" she thought a moment she still didn't know the gender of the child. She looked over up at Castiel. "What gender is the baby?"

Both of the angels in the room chuckled and just when they were about to answer Raphael stepped in and said, "he is a boy."

Andrea smiled and as she was handed him she noted that Gabriel was right, "he is a boy." Gabriel stood up and bowed, shaking the hands of his invisible fans.

Raphael took him by the elbow and dragged him out. Once it was just Castiel, Andrea, and their baby Castiel took Gabriel's seat beside Andrea. He then leaned over her slightly so he could better see the face of their sleeping baby boy.

"Does he have a name?" asked Andrea.

"Nope. We were waiting for you to wake up so you can pick one," replied Castiel.

"Oh," Andrea was genuinely surprised. "I thought maybe heaven wanted him to be named something heavenly or something."

"No the decision is all yours, expect I might make it heavenly if you decide the angelic ending makes it better," Castiel smiled Andrea could tell he was still a little awkward but he was trying and that fact was enough.

She then focused all of her attention down to the small human-angel laying in her arms. His lips were puckered and his full cheeks were slightly pink. There was a small tuft of black hair at the top of his head and his hands would periodically touch his face then move back down.

"Let's name him Henry. What is the angelic name for that?"

"Henriel."

"Henriel it is then," Andrea leaned forward and kissed his head. "Henriel John Winchester."

Castiel placed his hand atop the boy's head and gave him the last blessing. Andrea looked up at him and smiled. "Let's bring him home."


	12. Chapter 12

The first few days were the craziest little Henri only slept in 2 hour intervals and then would wake up and scream about something. By the third night Andrea was absolutely exhausted. She sat holding the now quiet baby in her arms and rocked him gently. The slight motion had her heavy lids drooping and she put him down to go to sleep.

That week she skipped school the angels made fake medical records that said she was hospitalized with appendicitis. Gabriel still went to school and Castiel to the garrison so her and Henri usually had the house for their own during the day. During that time Andrea would catch up on as much sleep as she could while she cared for her child. Sometimes when he slept and she couldn't she did house work. She folded laundry and did the dishes. The house never seemed to get dusty which was a plus seeing how big it was.

One night while she was changing a very upset baby's diaper she heard a knock on the nursery door. "Who is it?" she kept her voice in a sing-song rhythm still trying to settle the baby while wrestling with his diaper.

"It's Castiel," said a husky voice from the threshold. He walked over to her side and placed his hand on Henriel's forehead. The boy immediately fell asleep.

Andrea gasped, "What did you do!?"

"He's asleep now. Trust me he's fine. Now it will be easier to change him," Castiel said encouragingly (or as encouragingly as possible for him).

Andrea relaxed a little and slumped with exhaustion. She leaned slightly and onto Castiel, she didn't notice but he tensed up next to her. However, he felt bad so he didn't point out his discomfort, instead he said, "Andrea why don't I stay up with him? I do not need regular sleep like you do."

She just nodded and headed to her room. When she just there she crawled into the bed and beneath the covers, for the first time in days she could sleep the rest of the night.

When she woke up the next morning the sun was slanted at weird angle in the window. Then she realized that wasn't her window. Andrea shot straight up and snapped her head around to take in her surroundings. The walls were white, the floor was a tan almost khaki color, all the furniture was painted a glossy black, and the bed's covers and pillows were a navy blue. She had never been in this room before, it must be Castiel's.

She slid off the bed and walked to the door. Castiel's room was across the hall and to the left of the nursery and her room was across the hall and to the right of the nursery. The nursery door was shut and there was only the noise of the singing teddy bear coming from the room so she didn't dare go in and wake him up. Instead she went to her room to put on her bathrobe and slippers.

When she came back out reality landed on her like a two ton brick. The baby was alone, Gabriel was at school and Castiel was at the garrison in the morning. Her next realization had her panicking and running for the door. Henri liked to roll in his sleep, he would roll then wake up and cry because he couldn't get enough air.

She pushed open the to not find a dead baby in its crib, but instead Castiel holding a sleeping baby in the rocking chair. She let out and audible sigh and walked over to them.

Castiel held out his hand and nearly touched her arm and he read all the thoughts and reasons to the worry that was painted on her face when she first burst in.

"He is my child as well and I would never leave him alone. I know his habit of rolling onto his stomach and would never let him in harm's way."

"Thank you, Castiel, I'm sorry I doubted you," she leaned against the changing station and smiled a little. The sight of Castiel holding their child was beautiful. "You seem to have gotten the hang of that," she pointed down to the baby.

"Well yes I am a quick learner and I've had a whole day to practice. The garrison let me take today 'off', if you will, and I spent it with Henriel," Castiel smiled slightly down at the awake but content baby.

She smiled and then frowned slightly, "A whole day? What time is it?"

"4:32 pm," said Castiel without taking his eyes off of Henri.

"Oh, I'm sorry you had to take time just to let me could have just woken me up and gone to the garrison. And I'm sorry I fell asleep in your bed," Andrea hung her head. She could feel the color in her cheeks begin to darken.

"Do not apologize, Andrea. I am sorry I had you doing all of this work. You must be feeling lonely and suffocated being cooped up in this house day in and day out." Castiel stood maneuvering the baby to be in a burping position so he could stretch his wings. "Why don't we all do something today that you want to do?"

"Uhh," Andrea thought of this she wanted to do, "How about we go visit my parents?"


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: The "spell check" button thing on the copy and paste feature of really hates the passive voice and reminds me of that fact at least 15 times a chapter. Also, it is fairly inconvenient that you can't post chapters mobily.

Andrea changed Henri into his day clothes because Castiel had a hard time with the buttons on the back of his shirt. Then she rolled the bassinet into Castiel's room and told him to get ready for the day. Finally, she jumped in the shower and got ready for her day.

She walked back into Castiel's room about a half hour later. Castiel was sitting on the bed with the bassinet in front of him, Henri was laying in it reaching for his father. Castiel looked confused and uncertain. "It means he wants you to hold him," said Andrea, she was leaning against the door jam as she took in the small scene.

Castiel nodded with a very serious look on his face. He picked up the child with a slight awkwardness and cradled him against his chest. Immediately the small boy grabbed at the ever-present trench coat and snuggled in closer to the angel. His small wings fluttered softly and he sighed.

Andrea smiled, Castiel looked up at her as if to ask her approval. "Your doing well for someone who has never interacted with infants before."

She walked over to his side and placed a kiss atop Henriel's head. Then she straightened and took in Castiel. "I thought I told you to get ready, you're wearing the same clothes as before."

He looked down at himself then up at Andrea, "I am ready I have removed the grime from my clothing with my grace."

She just shook her head and walked over to the black dresser in the corner. She expected it to be empty but instead found it fully stocked. Without saying a word she picked him out a solid blue sweater and a pair of dark jeans. Then a pair of green boxer briefs and plaid socks. She threw the assortment onto the bed.

"Put that on we will be waiting for you downstairs when you are ready," Andrea took the baby from Castiel and left the room. She went into the nursery and packed him a diaper bag then went down stairs and put together a few bottles.

A half hour later she checked the clock and noticed how much time had passed. She looked over at Henri who was laying on his boppy pillow and watching her do the dishes. "What is he doing up there?"

Henri kicked his feet and gurgled in response. She smiled and picked him up, "Let's go find out."

They made their way upstairs and stopped in front of Castiel's door. Andrea knocked in the door tentatively, "Castiel? Can I come in?"

"You may enter," replied Castiel his husky voice was muffled slightly by the door. Andrea opened the door and then quickly shut it.

"I'm sorry I thought you said I could come in I didn't mean to-I didn't see anything substantial-I'm sorry," blurted out Andrea. What she found when she opened the door was Castiel with his shirt half unbuttoned wearing only that and his boxer briefs.

"Andrea I said you can enter. I'm sorry I should have been more modest I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. However, may I ask a favor of you? I just can't seem to grasp these buttons." She heard Castiel mumble something incoherent from the other side of the door.

"Okay," said Andrea, "I'm coming in." She pushed open the door to find exactly the same scene as she did before.

Andrea placed Henri in the bassinet then walked over to Castiel. She kept her eyes on the task at hand as she unbuttoned his shirt. When she was done he removed the shirt and was left standing in just the boxer briefs he needed to change. His cream-colored chest was riddled with scars, this didn't surprise her though because she knew his status as a warrior of heaven. Looking beyond the scars she saw firm abs and a tight chest. She had the strange urge to reach out and touch him but she swallowed it.

"I'm going to turn around, change your underwear," Andrea grabbed the end of the bassinet when she turned and brought it with her so she would have something to look at. Henri looked absolutely terrified of the small joy ride and on the brink of tears. Andrea reached down and picked him up. She was mindful of his wings as she rubbed soothing circles on his back.

A minute or two later Castiel cleared his throat signaling Andrea to turn around. He was standing there still practically naked just in a pair of boxer briefs. Something pulsed in Andrea's stomach as she scanned the man before her but she swallowed the odd feeling.

Castiel quickly got dressed the rest of the way. The three of them then went downstairs to get Henriel's things. As Andrea was strapping him into the car seat they used when transporting him she said, "You're going to meet Grandma and Grandpa for the first time. Please try to not spit up on them."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Author's Note: **Sorry I haven't updated in a while this fic isn't getting a lot of attention anyway so whatevs lol. If there is someone out there reading this show me some signs of life!

Andrea had already called her parents earlier and told them they would be coming. She also made the executive decision to fly to the front door and not smack in the middle of the kitchen. For some reason she thought her parents wouldn't like her child and didn't want to give them more of a reason not to.

Andrea knocked on the front door, from the other side she heard someone walking then a click and the door swung open. Her mother was standing in front of her wearing her average jeans and blouse.

"Hi honey!" She said before she stepped to the side and let the small family enter.

"Hi mom."

"Come to the living room. Dinner is in the oven and your father should be home any second."

They made their way to the living room. Castiel set the car seat down in front of where Andrea had taken a seat. Henri looked up at his mother and his eyes got wide for a moment before he started to cry.

Andrea leaned forward and unbuckled him; she lifted him up and soothed her cranky baby.

"This must be the new addition to the family," said Andrea's mom. Henri immediately went silent when he heard the new voice. He looked over at his grandmother with untainted curiosity. "Hi little one," cooed the woman as she reached forward and tickled his feet. Henri giggled and squirmed in his mother's arms. Mrs. Winchester laughed at the baby. Her laughter caused Henri to bounce and flap his wings.

Andrea's mom gasped and pulled her hand away. She immediately looked like she regretted it though. Henri stopped laughing and it seemed like Andrea's fear that her mother wouldn't like her child was coming true.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to respond like that it just took me by surprise. I assumed half angel half human children wouldn't have wings," Andrea's mom reached forward and smoothed down her daughter's hair.

"Yea, well, it's a 50/50 chance and we got the 50 that was more angel," explained Andrea.

"And he is beautiful all the same. Now give him over to grandma so you can set the table," she reached forward and took Henri from Andrea.

Andrea smiled as she got up, her child and her mother got along and that was good enough for her. She then went into the kitchen with Castiel so they could set the table for dinner.

Just as they laid out the last table setting the door opened and a booming voice announced, "I'm home!"

"Daddy!" Andrea put down the fork she was holding and ran toward the door. She leaped into her father's arms. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too pumpkin," her father said as he kissed the top of her head. She took his hand and led him to the kitchen.

"Hello, Mr. Winchester," said Castiel politely.

"Please call me, Dean," said her father. He outstretched his hand and shook Castiel's. "I'm sorry about our first encounter you kinda threw me off."

"It is understandable, no need to apologize, Dean," Castiel was hesitant saying the man's name.

Dean nodded then turned back to Andrea, "So," he rubbed his hands together excitedly, "there is a new member of the family I need to meet."

Andrea smiled and motioned for him to follower her to the living room. "This is Henriel, Henri for short."

Dean made his way around the corner and into the living room. His eyes immediately went to his wife and then down to the small puff that lay in her hands. After moving closer to the puff he realized it was made of feathers. He shot his wife a skeptical look that faded after she looked up to him with a smile on her face.

Dean took a seat next to his wife and looked down at the small bundle. The baby turned to look at his grandfather after he felt the couch dip and saw his grandmother avert her gaze away from him. The baby and the man sized one another up before Henri broke down laughing. His high pitched giggles could be heard through the whole house.

Dean gave in once he saw his grandson laugh and laughed himself, he then leaned forward and took the baby saying, "hello there little one, I am your grandpa!" and with that he tickled the small child's stomach encouraging more laughter.

A few moments later they sat down at the table. Andrea had brought Henri up to her room and boxed him in with pillows then went down stairs after setting up the baby monitor.

"He's fast asleep. I swear he's nocturnal," she said as she slid into her chair. Castiel nodded but made no other move to respond.

Dean and Lisa smiled, "you were the same way," said Lisa. "You would keep me up all hours of the night then would sleep through the day like it was nothing."

Dean sighed, "you were our little night owl." He looked up and scanned the people that were seated around his table. His wife to his left, his daughter to his right, and the celestial father to his daughter's child straight across from him.

Andrea could see the gears working in her father's head as he looked at Castiel. What exactly he was trying to work out she didn't know but she wasn't in the mood to find out. "Let's dig in. It looks great!"

Dean snapped out of his trance and clapped his hands together humming in agreement as he looked down at the food hungrily. Lisa smiled humbly then looked over at Castiel, "I hope you like it. I wasn't exactly sure what angels ate so I just made Andrea's favorite."

Castiel glanced over at Andrea who sent him back a look saying ~I know you don't need to eat but you better eat and enjoy every bite~. Castiel looked over at Lisa and said, "This looks great. I have no preference towards food."

She smiled in return then dished out the meal.

Castiel and Andrea arrived home later that evening to find Gabriel sitting at the table yelling at his homework. Andrea took the car seat from Castiel and unbuckled the still sleeping baby and brought him upstairs.

When she finished tucking him in she went back down stairs. Castiel was gone and Gabriel was still doing his homework. "Gabe, what are you doing?"

"Math homework," he said flatly. "It was so easy when Sam was explaining it and now I forgot everything!" he went on to say slowly getting madder as the sentence carried on.

"Would you like some help?" Andrea asked but she had no idea what help she could be seeing as she hasn't been in school.

"No you didn't learn this yet. We learned it 2 days ago so you weren't there," said Gabriel. He looked strung out and flustered, there was something else bothering him and he never did his homework. There was something fishy about the whole situation.

"So, who's Sam?" said Andrea as she slid into the seat across from Gabriel.

"A boy in our math class. He's helping me because I'm failing all me classes. It's not like I'm going to actually go back I have much more important things to do with my existence than go to school," grumbled Gabriel.

"Oh, I know who you're talking about," she smiled, "he's about the height of Jack's bean stalk, has luscious brown hair, beautiful hazel eyes, and," her smile grew wicked, "an ass you would bounce a quarter off."

"Oh really? I didn't notice," Gabriel's face turned a light shade of pink, giving away the falseness of his statement.

"Mmm and those biceps," continued Andrea. "I saw him shirtless once last year because they let the guys run the mile without a shirt because it was so hot. He was all hot and wet with sweat, not a single thing jiggled."

Gabriel shifted in his seat trying to hide his bright red face as the image of Sam shirtless flooded into his head.


	15. Chapter 15

Henri was growing at a much more rapid pace than human babies which was scary for Andrea but didn't faze Castiel. They visited Raphael when Henri turned one month.

"Andrea is right in the assumption that he is developing at a faster rate than human babies," Andrea's eye went wide with worry and she grabbed Castiel's hand, "but there is nothing to worry about. He grew faster in gestation just as we predicted so he will most likely grow faster now that he is born."

Andrea relaxed and nodded. However she didn't release Castiel's hand. Castiel didn't mind he just wrote it off as something humans did because he has seen Andrea do it before with Gabriel. Raphael finished up the appointment then left the room to get something.

Andrea released Castiel's hand and redressed Henri. Henri gurgled and kicked and tried reaching for her hair. Andrea smiled and picked him up; she gave him her finger to occupy him so he wouldn't pull her hair.

"See he is fine," Castiel smiled, "perfectly healthy in fact."

Andrea bounced him on her hip slightly, "I know I just worry too much." She looked up at Castiel, he was wearing a white button up with navy blue pin strips and khaki pants. He was very handsome now that he stopped wearing the same thing everyday.

"Andrea?" Castiel's husky voice broke the trance she didn't even notice he was in. "Are you alright?"

She felt the blush that enveloped her cheeks, "yea, just tired."

Just then Raphael reentered, "Everything seems to be in order. I didn't bother to give him the usual shots babies get because he seems to have the gene for angelic healing. It isn't as powerful as a full fledged angel but he is still protected from human diseases."

"Thank you, Raphael. You have been most helpful through this time," Castiel shook Raphael's hand.

Raphael nodded an left the room. Andrea turned to Castiel, "can you hand me his car seat?"

Castiel passed the seat over to Andrea. "Do you just want to go home?"

"Yea, I have laundry to do, but we have to make another appointment at the front desk before we go home." Andrea finished buckling in Henri then turned toward Castiel, she was holding her own purse, the diaper bag, and the baby.

"Would you like me to take him?" She motioned down to Henri who was now sleeping in his seat.

"If you want," Andrea shrugged then handed the car seat over to Castiel. "Thank you."

"Andrea, you still seem to forget I am this child's father," said Castiel as they moved out into the hallway.

Andrea shrugged, "it's all very surreal to me. We didn't conceive him the traditional way and I didn't even know you until I went to the doctor's appointment but we live together now. It's all just very weird to me."

"Would you rather I didn't live with you?" It wasn't an accusation and there was no venom in his words he sounded genuinely concerned for Andrea.

"Oh my, no that's not what I'm saying at all! Your help is great and you should be with your son, I don't want to deny you that. I'm not sure what I want; don't pay any mind to me." Andrea shook her head then turned toward the sectarian officially ending the conversation

Gabriel scowled down at his homework he hated his own ignorance. The funny thing is at one point he had a working knowledge of all this but when he left heaven he had no desire to keep it or even think of it so now thousands of years later he had no clue.

A chuckle from the boy beside him pulled him from his thoughts.

"What?" Gabriel asked defensively.

"You look ridiculous. Like you're about to yell at it or something," Sam had a goofy smile plastered to his face that only worked to make Gabriel feel more patronized.

"You look ridiculous," repeated Gabriel with more authority. "And maybe I am about to yell at it." Gabriel stuck his tongue out at human before him.

Sam rolled his eyes then leaned forward, his torso over-shadowed Gabriel easily and Gabriel couldn't help but look at the large muscles that moved beneath his shirt as he held himself up effortlessly over Gabriel to look at his paper.

"Aha!" Gabriel jumped at the sudden out break. When he did so ne knocked Sam off balance.

Gabriel's eyes flew open as he took in the sight of Sam falling. Without thinking he used his grace to stop Sam from falling completely. Sam's face halted to a complete stop mere inches from Gabriel's lap. To cover up his use of his supernatural ability Gabriel put his hands on Sam's chest and abs.

As be helped the human right he couldn't help but admire the firm feel of his torso. Sam cleared his throat moments later pulling Gabriel from his thoughts, "I found what you did wrong."

Gabriel's cheeks flared a bright red; he turned his attention away from the boy and to his homework to hide his embarrassment.

"Oh, okay. Let's get on that," Gabriel heaved a shaky breath and smiled a little to himself.


	16. Chapter 16

Castiel rolled out bed to his son screaming in his crib. When he opened the door to his room he was met by the image of Andrea opening her door and sulking out toward Henri's door.

When he shut the door to his room she looked up and said, "Castiel I got him."

"You look exhausted, Andrea. I can get him," replied Castiel. She looked up and smiled at him. Her hair was mussed around her face. Her pajamas were skewed and wrinkled from her restless sleep. Castiel felt a jolt of something warm in the pit of his stomach. He didn't understand the feeling and pushed it to the back of his mind and smiled back. Then he walked over and pushed open the door to little Henri's room.

Castiel sat with his son long after he had fallen asleep. His mind had wandered a few times to his duties and things of that nature. However, just as the sun began to peak over the horizon his mind wandered to something completely unexpected. He was suddenly thinking of that feeling he got from Andrea early. The way her hair and clothes fell all messy but not displeasing. "What is this feeling your mother has brought upon me?" he asked his sleeping child. He first thought that speaking to the child was useless an odd because he couldn't respond or even understand but Andrea said it was good for his development. So he did it to appease her at first but now it had become something of a habit.

"I am picking up so many human mannerisms it is quite unnerving. Soon you will know of what I speak," Castiel smiled at the baby who heaved a sigh in his sleep. He must have had an unpleasant dream in his sleep because it is rare now for him to not sleep through the night. Andrea was only tired now because she keeps having upsetting dreams of her own and because Henri had recently began to stand and will do so holding the side of his crib. He would stand in the crib and teeter slightly over the side threatening to fall out. Andrea began to get paranoid soon after his habit of standing and falling started and now tried to complete her life tasks while staying by his side.

She has, as of a yesterday, missed 5 weeks of school and meets with a tutor in a small library in her home town. The tutor knows of Andrea's true condition and has been sworn to secrecy. A promise he keeps to himself well.

Castiel sighed, "That poor girl, she does so much for Heaven. She will be well rewarded in her after life."

Castiel turned his attention out window and watched as the sun rose to signal the beginning of the day.

Andrea woke up to the sun's first rays on her face. She blinked into the light and smiled. Then she got up and made her way to the other side of her room to her door. She left the room and went straight for the nursery where she was surprised to find Castiel sitting in the rocking chair holding their sleeping baby and looking out the window.

"Good morning," said Andrea as she moved over to the other side of the room. She began packing a bag for Henri because she was having her usual early morning Saturday tutoring sessions.

"Good morning to you as well," replied Castiel standing with the still sleeping baby cradled to his chest. "I have to leave for the garrison in about an hour."

"Alright, I'm just going to take a shower can you watch him until I get out?" Castiel nodded and Andrea slipped the last bottle into the side pocket of the bag before leaving the room and going to the shower.

Castiel bounced the baby into wakefulness. He knew he shouldn't but he began to get bored with just sitting by himself. Henri's face scrunched then his eyes opened wide and wondering as to what woke him.

His green eyes fixed on his father's face and he flashed a toothless grin. A warm giggle sprung from his mouth when Castiel rubbed his small stomach. Just then Andrea walked in wearing only a bath robe that was tied tightly around her waist. She was rubbing a towel through her wet hair. She laughed when she heard Henri laughing, "Who's my sweet little boy?"

She reached forward and tickled his sides. The small boy kicked and giggled in his father's arms. "I can take him if you have to leave." Andrea held her arms toward the small boy. Castiel nodded and handed the child to Andrea.

Andrea sat down at the circular table in the corner of the library. She was early as always, this was because she wanted to settle down Henri from being transported by Gabriel. He had dropped them off and lingered for a bit.

"Thanks, Gabe," said Andrea. She bounced Henri on her knee and sent him a sideways look.

He wiped his head around to look at her, "Oh! No problemo, uhm I'm just going to check out some of the books," she smiled nervously and disappeared into the rows of bookshelves.

Andrea shot his retreating figure a questioning look then turned her attention back toward Henri. She played with him for the short while it took Sam to show up.

"Hey Andrea," he said as he slid into the chair opposite of her. He looked down at the smiling baby, "Hiya Henri."

They then began to cover the work Andrea was missing during her time off of school.


	17. Chapter 17

After her study session Andrea stood and stretched, she still didn't miss sitting in a chair for copious amounts of time while she learned stuff she didn't need to know. The mother then leaned forward and picked up her child he wasn't asleep but he wasn't wide awake; she liked how he snuggled into her more when he was in this state. Soon after Henri had settled on her hip Gabe was beside her.

"Did you not go home?" she asked confused as to why the archangel was still there.

"No," he directed toward her before turning his attention toward his classmate. "I wanted to be sure I caught Sam before he left."

This peaked Sam's interest and he looked up at Gabriel. Gabriel smiled awkwardly then said, "Would you like to come over for lunch?" a little quicker than most people would but hey the kid has a crush.

Sam smiled, he knew Gabriel had feelings for him and couldn't deny that he too had a soft spot for the odd teen before him. "I'd love to. Let me just call my mom and see if it's okay with her." Gabriel smiled and nodded as Sam picked up his phone and walked away as to call his mother.

Andrea shot him a look, "do you know what you just did?" she hissed. She put the baby down and rubbed her hands down her face, "We can't bring him home!" she exclaimed in a tense whisper, "How are we going to get him there?"

Gabriel smiled like the Cheshire Cat then said, "just pack your things up I got this."

Andrea shook her head but complied, putting all her things in their respectful places. When she had zipped her back pack up and straightened Sam was coming to the table nodding his head and smiling. Andrea smiled back then looked over to Gabriel who looked slightly more worried than previously.

"Alright," said Andrea turning to Gabriel, "let's go." He said the last two words harsher than necessary. Gabriel muttered something under his breath then walked to the other two confidently.

Andrea shot him a questioning look. He just smiled and said, "Would you like help with your stuff?"

She handed over the diaper bag to Gabriel as Sam took her back pack. Then Sam reached out to Gabriel's hand and Gabriel reached out to Andrea and a moment later they were standing in her living room.

The baby fussed a little in his seat but didn't wake and Sam looked a little green but other wise fine. "Gabriel! Do you know what you just did?"

Andrea opened her mouth to say more but Sam came up behind her and rubbed one of his big meaty hands down her arm, "its okay I already know. He just put up the act to make you sweat because he's an ass."

Andrea turned toward the jolly green giant behind her, "when..."

"Well one night Gabriel was having a huge problem with his homework and came and got me so I could help him with it that's when he told me about all of this." Sam hesitated, "he told me how you conceived little Henri."

Andrea got tense and her instincts told her to be defensive. He scooped up the baby and spat, "he's still mine and I love him with every once of my being and your opinion will never change that."

Sam raised his hands in mock surrender. "No no no don't get the wrong idea I think what you did was very brave and I'm glad you have him."

Andrea softened, "would you like some lunch?"

"Sure."

"How does hot dogs in macaroni with cheese and grilled sandwiches sound?"

"Fantastic, but you don't have to make all that food if you don't want to." Sam looked apologetic.

"Oh I'll have to, for someone who doesn't need Gabriel eats a lot and I'm starved! My hormones are a little out of whack from having Henri so yea I like food."

Sam chuckled, "would you like me to take Henri?" Andrea looked down at the baby in her arms then gently handed him over to Sam. Indicating with her hands how he should support his head.

She then turned and began working on lunch while Sam and Gabe doted on the sleeping Henri.

Andrea looked over her shoulder at the three boys interacting. Gabriel made faces at Henri who was wriggling happily in Sam's lap. Sam sneezed loudly as Henri's wings tickled at his nose. Henri stopped cold mid-giggle and his face dropped. Gabriel immediately reacted taking him from Sam and using his grace to make the baby float high above all their heads.

Andrea shook her head, "get my kid down from there and help me set the table." Andrea put down the large spoon she was using to stir the cheese into macaroni; she picked up the tongs and took the hot dogs out of the water cutting them up to bite size pieces.

Gabriel brought the baby back down and placed him in the boppy pillow before moving to the cabinets and pulling out all the needed items for the meal. Sam cleared the table of the various bags and papers they discarded once they got home from their study session. He placed them haphazardly on the couch in the adjoining room before joining his friends back in the dining and kitchen area.

They triumvirate finished setting the table and Andrea went and got Henri. She placed him in his seat and sat a warmed bottle in front of him. Sam sat studying the baby, "How old did is he?"

"A month," Andrea smiled as she watched her too advanced baby. She ran her hand over his head and mother and sons eyes lit up.

"Wow, I thought most babies couldn't hold their bottles until at least 10 months to a year. He's like a twelfth of the age," Sam stared incredulously at the baby before him.

"Most babies don't have wings and an angel for a dad and an archangel for an uncle," she said airily still staring at her precious baby boy.

"Point taken," he chuckled then leaned forward scratching his stomach from across the table before they all dug into their lunch.


	18. Chapter 18

Castiel went home earlier than usual today. Nothing of great import was happening in heaven and when he asked his supervisor, Naomi, if he could go home she said he had no vital use at the moment but he had to come immediately if she called. He easily agreed to the terms, they were fair enough. For some off reason he was really eager to see his son, and his son's mother.

Castiel still didn't know what he was to Andrea. All of a sudden there was this ~very~ small part of him that wanted to know what he was to Andrea. If she thought of him as more than just the father of their child (which to humans would be a lot but she didn't know him when she initially got pregnant and they didn't conceive Henri in a traditional way at all). Castiel shook his head trying to physically shake the thoughts from his mind before he departed and arrived at his house.

The angel was met with the sight of Gabriel, Andrea, Henri and Samuel Winchester sitting around the table. Andrea was feeding Henri her own food barely touched as the boys had a conversation between bites of their lunch. Castiel cleared his throat to announce his presence. He knew Andrea hated when he "snuck up on her" and that Gabriel could sense his presence the moment he landed.

"Oh! Castiel, you're home early!" said Andrea brightly. Castiel smiled at we chipper demeanor knowing she had to be lacking energy due to the fact she didn't sleep soundly and usually fed Henriel before she bothered feeding herself.

"I was dismissed nothing of importance was happening today," explained Castiel. He moved over to the table, pulling a chair up to the other side of Henri's baby seat. Henri was holding the bottle haphazardly on his own with the aid of Andrea and knew that his angelic strength was the cause.

"So you're Castiel," said Sam pulling Cas from his thoughts, "I'm Sam."

Castiel looked down at the young boys had that was extended toward him. He looked over at Andrea who nodded affirmation at the guess that he was being friendly. Cas reached forward and shook his hand, "Yes, hello," Castiel said curtly.

Sam nodded respectfully and continued eating his meal. Castiel then turned to Andrea who immediately jumped up, "would you like something?"

"I'm fine, Andrea please sit," Andrea smiled and her face began to color with embarrassment. Castiel took the bottle completely from her hand, "eat, I'll feed him."

Andrea turned to sit straight in her seat joining the conversation with her peers. Castiel smiled slightly then turned and continued to feed Henri.

Later that day when the meal was all cleaned up and Gabriel had brought Sam home Andrea got a call from Gabriel saying he was staying the night at his friend. Andrea smiled to herself as she hung up the phone.

She then turned back to her child and smiled. He was sleepily soundly in his crib. His wings fluttered slightly beneath him as he shifted his body. She pushed his hair back and turned to leave. Behind her she could feel Castiel's presence. She turned to face him and saw that he was still dressed in his work clothes; he even had that damn trench coat on.

"You know you can change. You're allowed to be comfortable in your own home." Castiel looked down at his clothes and shrugged nonchalantly.

Andrea felt a chill run down her spine as she looked over Castiel. She immediately dismissed the reaction but Cas noticed it and took note. He then turned and left the room heading to his own room to change. Andrea followed suit and went to her room moving underneath the covers and turning on her side lamp. She pulled a random book from the shelf that was in her reach and opened to a random page. She smiled to herself as she processed that this was one of the books she...kept for a rainy day.

Andrea was just getting to the climax of the book when she heard a knock on the door. She closed the book after turning down one of the corners to mark her spot and said, "Enter."

In walked Castiel wearing navy blue pajamas. The kind you see guys in magazines wear, ya know the matching seat with a button up top and collar. The human smiled, "I see you are all ready for bed."

Castiel smiled and nodded standing up as if to give her a better view of his change in outfit. He then relaxed and moved toward her. He motioned to the side of the bed and asked, "May I?"

"Certainly," she replied moving her legs over slightly so he could sit at the edge of the bed. "Is there something you would like to talk about?"

"Yes," he said hesitantly. "I would like to say thank you for bringing my son into this world. I would also like to note that whenever I see you holding him or smiling I feel happy and warm. An occurrence I haven't been able to experience in millennia."

Andrea sat there dumbly for a moment unsure of what to say. She loved Henri and knew their circumstances were odd but still loved him and thanked her lucky stars she had this destiny. With what the rest of what Castiel said she had no reply. She can't deny that she too is happy when he is around. He makes the room brighter but not obscenely so. As if he is a candle among light bulbs.

After a while had passed Andrea was pulled from her thoughts by Castiel shifting uneasily on her bed. She still could muster no words so instead she just leaned forward and kissed him. Castiel's entire body froze for a moment and Andrea pulled back not knowing if she offended the angel.

Castiel himself didn't know much about kissing. He knew what it was by observing humans but he never experienced it for himself. When Andrea's lips touched his own it was like a jolt then ended in his core warming him. When she pulled away the warmth still lingered there. Castiel longed for more and leaned into her capturing her lips with his and kissing her again softly.

Andrea reached up wrapping her arms around the Angela's neck and pulled him down with her. He adjusted himself so that he was laying completely over her. They continued to kiss and each got bolder as they went. Andrea ran her tongue along Castiel's bottom lip begging for entrance which he willingly gave her. Now their kiss deepened and Andrea sank into the pillows never breaking the kiss they shared.

Sadly Andrea was only human and need air. She put her palms on Castiel's chest and pushed him away gently. He gave her a quizzical look and she laughed. "I need to breathe unlike some people in this room."

His face turned into one of understanding and decided to make a move he observed humans doing once. Castiel dripped his lips to her neck kissing every inch of bare skin that he could reach from his position. Andrea moved her hands from his chest she knotted her right into his hair and brought her left to his waist. On one particular kiss Andrea let out a soft moan. The noise shot right through Castiel and he continued to tease that spot; at first with just kisses then he nipped at the spot and licked at his own teeth marks. Now Andrea was moaning fervently her hip rose of the bed and met his grinding at his covered cock. Castiel didn't notice until she began doing that but he was sporting an erection.

**Author's Note:** Hi, sorry I'm ending it here but the next chapter should be mighty interesting. Sorry rarely or never leave author's note; I don't know I just get too caught up in the story that I forget that some people like the author's thoughts. Or maybe you don't. But yea the next chapter might take a while to post because finals are starting and yea. No one is going to read this anyway.


End file.
